Ruffled Feathers
by Stanley Climbfall
Summary: A new girl joins the Ducks at Eden Hall. She tries hard to succeed in living up to everyone's expectations, and manages to accomplish this. But as tough and hard-headed as she is, conflict soon arises between Carrie and the rest of the Ducks...including a
1. The Announcement

DISCLAIMER: This Mighty Ducks story takes place after D3. Of course, all of the original Mighty Ducks characters belong to Disney, but any other character you see in here that hasn't made an appearance in the Ducks trilogy, or just doesn't seem familiar to you, rightfully belongs to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, as I said awhile back, my Ducks story would be up in a matter of weeks, and here it is! Also, and Aaron Lohr fic is currently in the works, so keep an eye out for that. Now, I know that in D3, Riley and Cole were seniors, but since I *like* them so much, I'm keeping them in for this story. After all, this is fiction and my story, so I can do whatever I want. But I promise that this story will be good. Revieiws are always welcomed, so feel free to review my story.  
*Carrie*  
"Alright, alright, alright!" Connie Moreau shouted joyfully. So far that day, no one had been able to get the puck past Julie. That is, until Connie managed to shoot the puck into the goal.   
  
The Ducks were now in their sophmore year at Eden Hall Academy. Life couldn't have been more great. The team was still riding on their success of last year. Winning the annual J.V. / Varisty showdown, Portman coming back to the team, winning the J.V. State championship... life really was good. Even though they still had to deal with Riley and Cole (Scooter was an exception) for one more year, nothing could ever bring the Ducks' spirits down.   
  
"That's what I'm talking about Connie," Coach Orion said. "Keep it up."   
  
"That was just luck," Guy said, coming up behind Connie and skating past her.   
  
Connie grinned and playfully pushed Guy.   
  
"Nice shot," Russ commented. "Maybe I should teach you my knucklepuck."   
  
"Ah, I could do better than that," Goldberg cracked. Ever since last year, when Coach Orion had Goldberg skating on defense, he had gained an enormous amount of confidence skating on the ice and scoring goals.   
  
"You could," Portman said, passing the puck to his friend. "For a cheeseburger maybe."   
  
Luis, Kenny, and some of the other Ducks snickered.   
  
"Hey, I heard that comment," Goldberg said, obviously pretending to be hurt.   
  
"Ignore Portman," Adam said to Goldberg. "He's just a big goon."   
  
"What's that?" Portman demanded, the expression on his face turning dangerous and menacing. "You wanna say that to my face rich boy?"   
  
Adam flinched and started to skate away from Portman.   
  
Portman just grinned. "Hey man, don't get scared and wet your pets or anything, I was just playing with you."   
  
"I knew that," Adam replied.   
  
"Sure you Banksie," Charlie spoke up.   
  
PHWEET! Coach Orion blew his whistle. "Alright!," he said. "All of you take a knee for a second. I have an announcement to make."   
  
"This should be good," Averman whispered to Dwayne.   
  
"Guys," Coach Orion began.   
  
"And girls," Julie chimed in, speaking on behalf of herself and Connie.   
  
"Team," Coach Orion said, correcting himself. "It brings me great pleasure to inform you that we will be getting a new player tomorrow..."   
  
"A new player? Awsome!" Luis exclaimed.   
  
"Sweet, I can teach her my slapshot," Fulton said excitedly.   
  
"So who is he?" Kenny asked. "What position does he play?"   
  
"She," Coach Orion began. "Plays a variety of postions. Her name is Carrie Holden. She is an excellent hockey player and has a lot to offer to the team. Now---"   
  
"Wait a minute," Portman said, seeming to be slightly confused. "Holden? Carrie Holden? Daughter of the legendary Scott Holden? The best left wing in the NHL?"   
  
Coach Orion nodded. "Regardless of who her father is, Carrie has excellent hockey skills, which you will all be able to witness for yourselves when she shows up for practice tomorrow. And, I would really like it if all of you welcomed her into the team and treat like a Duck."   
  
"Oh, I'll treat her really well," Luis said. He grinned devilishly.   
  
"Luis, you're such a perv," Connie groaned. Luis just smiled.   
"We're getting another girl on the team!" Julie exclaimed. "This is going to be so awsome." She gave Julie a high five.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Russ said mockingly, making his voice sound like a girl's. "This is, like, so awsome."   
  
"I know!" Guy replied, joining in on the fun.   
  
Connie and Julie just smirked at the guys. "You're all just trying not to show how leaous you guys are. She's probably better than any of you."   
  
Portman stifled a laugh.   
  
"No way!" Goldberg said. "No girl could be better than me."   
  
"What about faster?" Charlie muttered. He nudged Dwayne's arm. They both laughed.   
  
"What this?" Goldberg asked. "An Insult Goldberg Day?"   
  
"No," That was yesterday," Fulton joked. The rest of the Ducks chuckled.   
  
"I'm hungry," Averman said. "Let's all hurry up so we can go get some food."   
  
"Food!" Portman and Fulton exclaimed at the same time.   
  
Charlie hurriedly stuffed all of his gear into his locker, as well as his athletic bag. Then he looked at his teamates. "Last one outta here is paying for dinner," he said.   
*I know this chapter seems kind of....weird, but eventually all of this will make sense, and the story *will* definately get better. In the next chapter, "Welcome To The Team", you will be introduced to Carrie, the newest member of the Eden Hall J.V. hockey team. Even as Carrie meets her teamates for the first time, she's already beginning to cause conflict amongst the Ducks. What can happen next?* 


	2. Welcome To The Team

DISCLAIMER: This Mighty Ducks story takes place after D3. Of course all of the original Mighty Ducks characters belong to Disney, but any other character that you seen in here that hasn't made an appearance in the Ducks trilogy, or just doesn't seem familiar to you, rightfully belongs to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow! This story has only been up for a couple of days, and already I have recieved some reviews. Thank you! Well to get Carrie introduced into this chapter, I made this chapter kind of long, but I think it's worth reading. Do you? Tell me in the reviews! Happy reading!  
Chapter Two: Welcome To The Team  
All throughout the next day, the Ducks kept an eye out for the new girl. But so far, no one had spotted her. Even at lunch, Goldberg took a few moments from eating in case Carrie was spotted. No one on the team knew what she looked like, but all were certain they could spot her out amongst the rest of the Eden Hall students in the cafeteria. There were only two more classes left to go in the day, so maybe the Ducks would be lucky enough to have Carrie in at least one of their classes. Lunch was over, and no sign of Carrie. Fifth period came and went, and still there was no sign of the new hockey player. Finally, sixth period came. Most of the Ducks were scattered out, but Portman, Charlie, and Fulton managed to have the same sixth period English class.   
  
"Alright," Mrs. Rhoades said. "Now that we've finished reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird,' we're going to be watching the movie..."  
  
"Awsome!" Fulton and Charlie high fived each other.  
  
"I hope we don't take notes," Fulton whispered to Charlie. "I need to catch up on my sleep if we're going to be practicing later..."  
  
"...So I want all of you to get out you binders and take out a sheet of binder paper," Mrs. Rhoades continued. "You will be taking notes."  
  
Charlie groaned. "But Mrs. Rhoades, why should we have to take notes? We've already read the book, so we know what's gonna happen in the movie."  
  
"I want you to compare the book with the movie," Mrs. Rhoades explained. "Write down the differences and similarites between the two. And after we finish the movie, I'd like for each of you to write a paragraph on which you would prefer more. The book or the movie."  
  
"How about neither?" Fulton joked.  
  
The English teacher just smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Rhoades, can I go to my locker for a minute?" Portman asked.   
  
"Why?" Mrs. Rhoades asked.  
  
"I forgot my binder," Portman grinned.   
  
Mrs. Rhoades sighed. "Alright Dean," she told him. "But please, make it quick this time. We're going to start the movie in a minute."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Portman said.  
  
Portman whistled to himself as he walked through the halls of the school. *I wonder if this new girl is as good at hockey as Coach Orion claims her to be* he thought to himself. Approaching his locker, Portman saw a girl standing next to his. The girl had light brown hair and was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Whoever this girl was, she was trying to open her locker and wasn't having much luck.  
  
"Having a little trouble?" Portman asked.  
  
"Yes, and I don't need your---" the girl stopped speaking as she turned around as saw Portman's face. "I can't get this stupid thing open." She pounded the locker a couple times.  
  
"Calm down there babe," Portman said reassuringly. "Don't get all angry."   
  
"I'm not," the girl said confidnently. "It just that I've only been at this school for a matter of minutes and already I've had a run in with a couple of idiot goons who tried to hit on me." She sighed frustratedly.  
  
"Were they wearing varsity jackets?" Portman asked curiously.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "I think they were hockey players."  
  
"Riley and Cole," Portman said knowingly. He shook his head. "Well, if you can ignore them for the rest of the year, you should be fine." Portman looked at the locker and then back at the girl. "What's the locker combination?" he questioned.  
  
"21-8-44," the girl replied. "It's written on this paper the lady in the office gave me...." she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Portman. "Here. You try and get it open."  
  
Portman took the piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the locker combination. "Well, no wonder you've been having trouble," he said to the girl. "The eight's really a six. Your combination isn't 21-8-44, it's 21-6-44." To prove his point, he tried the combination on the locker, and sure enough, the locker opened.   
  
"It looked like an eight to me," the girl replied as she put a few books into the locker. "But then again, that lady at the office has really weird handwriting."  
  
"I know," Portman said. Then all was silent for a few seconds as he studied the girl more closely. "Hey, you said this is your first day right? What's your name?"  
  
"Carrie," the girl replied. "I'm on my way to art class right now, but after that I have hockey practice after school. I'm the new player on the J.V. team. Speaking of which, do you mind showing me the way to the hockey rink after school?"  
  
"Not at all," Portman replied. "I'll be heading there anyways. I'm on the J.V. team as well. My name's Dean Portman. But you can just call me Portman."  
  
Carrie laughed. "Well Portman, it's nice to know that all hockey players here aren't such jerks. I hope the rest of the J.V. team isn't so bad."  
  
"Oh, they're all cool," Portman told his new teamate. "In fact, there are a couple of girls on the team, Julie and Connie, so you don't have to be singled out as the only girl on the team. They're cool babes."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Portman," Carrie said. "But I really should be getting to my class now. Thanks for getting my locker open. I guess I'll see you at practice."  
  
"You too," Portman said. He opened his locker and took out his binder.  
  
"Oh, and Portman?"  
  
"Yeah?" he turned around to see Carrie looking at him.  
  
"Call me 'babe' one more time and I'll shove my hockey stick up somewhere where you won't like it." Carrie told him with a hint of attitude. "Got that?"  
  
"That I do," Portman said to himself as he watched Carrie walk away.  
  
"Dean, what took you so long?" Mrs. Rhoades demanded the moment Portman walked back into the classroom.  
  
"Helping some poor little old lady cross the street," Portman joked.  
  
Charlie, Fulton, and a few others kids in the classroom laughed.  
  
Mrs Rhoades gave Portman a Look.  
  
"Actually, I ran into a new girl while I was at her locker," Portman explained. "Her locker was kind of stuck so I opened it for her and then I walked her to her class," *Well, I didn't really walk her to class, but I'm not going to tell my teacher that I was talking to Carrie the whole time.*  
  
The expression on Mrs. Rhoades face relaxed. "Well, that's a better and more reasonable explanation," she said. "It' wouldn't have mattered anyway. The vcr isn't working, so it looks as if we'll have to watch the movie tomorrow after I get it fixed. So in the mean time..." Mrs. Rhoades turned her attention to the entire class. "...you can spend the rest of the class period working on homework from other classes...."  
  
"Hey Portman," Charlie whispered. He leaned over his desk. "What did the new girl look like?"  
  
"Well, she's pretty..about 5'7"/5'8"," Portman said. "She has light brown hair and hazel eyes, she dresses cool.....and she's the new player."  
  
"You met Carrie?" Fulton exclaimed in a not so quiet voice. "What was she like?"  
  
"She's cool," Portman replied. "She told me she already had a little run in with Riley and Cole. I told her to steer clear of them."  
  
Charlie laughed. "Well, that all sounds good... I---"  
  
"Mr. Conway. Mr. Reed. Mr. Portman," Mrs. Rhoades said sternly. "Don't the three of you have work from other classes to do?  
  
"Yeah," Charlie told her.  
  
"Then I suggest you do it," Mrs Rhoades replied. "I will not tolerate any of my students wasting time in this class!"  
Coach Orion was alone in the Ducks locker room. He was about to follow them out onto the ice, when a girl walked in, carrying a hockey stick and athletic bag.  
  
"Coach Orion," the girl asked hesitantly. "Hi, I'm Carrie."  
  
"Welcome Carrie," Coach Orion greeting. He shook hands with her. "How's your day gone so far?"  
  
"Pretty well," Carrie replied, setting her stuff down on the floor.  
  
"Are you ready for practice?" Coach Orion asked.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Carrie replied. "So where's the rest of the team?"  
  
"They're already out on the ice warming up," Coach Orion said. "Get suited up. Your locker's over there---" he pointed to the corner of the room. "So I'll see you out of the ice in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay Holden, let's get your gear on," Carrie said to herself once Coach Orion had left the room. She walked over to her locker and saw her name above it. Holden, Carrie. She looked at the lockers that were next to hers. On the right, it said 'Germaine, Guy' and on the left it said 'Wu, Kenny'.   
  
Carrie began to get changed into her uniform. After she got into her hockey gear, she took the jersey of its hanger and looked at it. The logo of the Duck was on the front....and on the back was her last name, Holden. And Orion had managed to let Carrie keep her old number, which was 39. Carrie pulled the jersey over her head and then stopped for a moment to take a look at herself in the mirror. Dressing in skates and all, Carrie felt as comfortable as she could be.  
  
*I've already met Portman, so I guess I'd better meet the rest of the team* Carrie thought to herself. She put on her helmet, grabbed her hockey stick, and headed out of the locker room and onto the ice.  
*Well, what did you think? Do you like the story so far? Should I or shouldn't I continue? Let me know!* 


	3. Author's Note

Thanks to all of you who've reviewed my story so far. Some of you have asked me questions concerning romance in this story. Well, besides Connie & Guy, and Julie and Scooter, there will be other romances. But I don't really want to give anything away. Trust me though, when all the romance stuff begins to surface, you'll like it. As far Charlie and Linda, I haven't decided to make them a couple in this story yet. That's something I have to figure out as I go along. Right now, I think I have writer's block, because I started to write the third chapter for this story, and I couldn't get anything out of my head. This really sucks. I know it's been over a week since I have updated, and I know how all of you are eager for me to continue with the story. Hopefully I'll get out of my writer's block within the next couple of days. I rarely get writer's block, so this is unusual for me. But I kind of would like your help on this. Send me your ideas (or post 'em in the reivews) about what you would like to see happen in the story. Maybe this way, I'll see an idea that I really like, which will help me to continue this story. If I do use your ideas, your name will appear in the credits at the end of each chapter. Your help would be appreciated, and it will not go unnoticed. Thank you all for being so patient with me!  
Carrie 


	4. PLEASE READ!

Okay, after a looonnnngggg hiatus on this story, I am finally back. This time, with a new FF.net account and everything. I have been working on this story a lot, and now I am ready to put up the next chapter, which you all will see within the next couple of days. So I am going to remove this story, activate my new account, and re-post my story under that name. So look for me soon under my new name, 'Chevy Girl'.  
  
Carrie 


End file.
